my spin at yokia academy
by bearkid13
Summary: my spin at yokia academy who knew it was this hard on the body to go here rated teen for cusing in here don't want the little kids saying those words ok oh and it is in the furture some what
1. Chapter 1 a weird game it is

chapter one ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up middle of the night my phone going off I open it...one new message?, I opened the text.. it said' want to play a game babe?'  
well me being well me i texted*sure how do I play?*  
they texted back*kiss the phone and find out :)* me being me dumbest guy right then i amde out with the phone then .  
I was in this freaking school thinking how the f-ck did i get here ?  
a guy yelled "duck kid !"  
I slide down so far over the ground i would have put the saying ' limbo how low can you go' to a whole new meaning ...  
this guy swung a sword where i was.. i look up and a girl triped and ended up somehow on me kissing me and she smiled "I thought you wouldn't kiss it babe"  
now i was half way into goggley eyes and the other half into the look at ehr like she got three eyes look...

wtf was going on ?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued ***


	2. Chapter 2 round two here we go again!

chapter two : here we go again back to story

I gt up stretching then realized someone was hugging me I looked it was the girl from my phone!  
wtf how did she get it wasn't it.. don't answer that theres no door .

by instint I kiss her gently on the lips... she reminds me of someone I know...suddenly i wanted to go home to my girlfriend my realy girlfriend...  
i started to cry dinosaur tears she kissed me pushing me down and said "don't worry she will understand"  
I was out form under her to class in moments 


	3. Chapter 3 witch love and a vampires bite

disclaimer: I don't own rosario + vampire characters ok I will try to make chapters longer a lot longer so theres more to read ok chapter three: witch love

I got to my dorm opened the door and I saw yukari on my bed "How did you get in this time?" I asked her.  
She smiled and said "I got in magicaly and my name is Yukari and we are gonna share this dorm."  
Nonononononono hell no "Sorry but get out of my dorm room!" I said firmly She kissed me on the way by and I wanted to go home.

Next morning I went to math class I got the hardest ? there was and well I was smart so I slamed the currect answer to the teacher she was shocked I got an A+++ on my tests .  
I went to lunch and Yukari sat by me and smiled "What do you want Yukari?" I asked.

She said"I want to be by you Charlie..." I cut her off "How do you know my name?" She held up a file I got the hint then it was time for the dance I knew she liked me so I asked Yukari to dance with me Good thing I can be fast on the floor damn she was fast but I danced & she had to keep up w/me after a while she stoped I looked at her on my shoulder & she was asleep I kissed her cheek & got us to my dorm I slept on the floor to save my dignaty .  
I woke up she was next to me shivering cold I sighed & said "fine" to her she blushed & I put the covers on us and slept then went to class got in a huge fight,I had to kick someones butt for being mean to a girl& talking to her like aint no buddies bizness & I was a hero for what 5 seconds then this guy who looked rather old said "Charlie come with me now!"I fallowed him to a mirror w/a faire in it that winked at me

then I meet this pretty girl appearently called Ruby I said "Hello"  
she didn't look happy that I was here... next thing I know the old guy said "flip him in to the water!" I had enough time to say "Wha.." in the water I was and let me tell you in was THICK like mud! I get out know what she does ? She kissed me on the lips shoving me back into the water deeper then this monster thing tried to eat me I am normaly a lover not a fighter but in this case I amde an acception I nailed that monster so hard I think he felt it cause he sank a foot before biting at me again I grabed a tail fin and yanked apaern'tly that was something that hurt cause it suddenly made a sound like a guy who got kicked hard where it hurts most he sank I thought I am dieing I reatched the surface got some air and Ruby hauled me out to a very worried yukari I must have been 200 pounds I was so wet!  
Yukari healed me and said "Charlie are you ok?" I said "I nearly was drowned,eaten,No I am just peachy not I am not fine!" She cried "I thought you were gonna die Charlie don't leave me pls." she sounded like my mom would to my dad this made me feel bad I said "Hey stop crying I am not leaving yet."  
she hugged me tightly I was in that stinking hospital wing a week dang it!

So I went to class sat by a girl who looked like a succubus so I left her alone right then the last thign I needed was death I forgot the next 3 weeks but I remember sending letters home I had mail I looked at it and I stuck it under the bed so no one would find it I needed that right then . I was given a enchanted link chain on my arm and then a girl named moka bit my neck and sucked some blood and then I felt something go in my neck besides fangs now I was worried she pumped 3 pints into me I got crimson red eyes that was it she wa sshocked then broke my chain and I got silver hair now I was at the point between sanity and insanity ok .  
She grined taking off her rosario or as you might know them rosery's only bigger now I was creeped out as she bit my lips with fangs an inch long and sucked a little more blood I colapsed and slept for a day.

**to be continued ppl it toke me a half an hour to think up then a bout 15 minutes to make ok and um well yukari is like 17 in here so she if finaly hot good problume is keeping ehr away from me glad you read this oh and I don't own rosario + vampire by any means **

**tips wanted thank you**


	4. Chapter 4 the end or is it?

Ok these last two months have been insane! I am getting magized everyday by the pretty Yukari and let me tell you she is bad at magic .  
And also I think ruby likes me now theres a snow fairy (not like you could tell) named shera here and she apearently likes me cause I am getting iced cupcakes everyday but I love her iced yogert yummy the newsclub teacher loves me everytime shes by me she started purring it creeps me out to see a full grown woman purr ok once she even licked me ok I smiled at moka backing up she ran to me and made that kin da pleading look those girls get when you know you shouldn't do this but look at those eyes ... I let her drink my blood

she kissed my neck then sucked blood I forced back a smile then saw this one girl the succubus looked at me with love in her eyes.  
I was shocked and ran my little ass off helps being fit I ran for two hours then I ate dirt when Yukari tackled me kissing me I held up my phone with the crystal number showing she started to cry "oh you allready had a lover" she cried huge tears I addmit som,e were bigger then my head no clue how thats posible .

I comferted her in a hug she hung on this went on day after day the comferting when I skoped a day she was a reck and the succubus tried to kiss me I shoved dirt into her mouth and made sounds liek I stuck my tounge in ehr mouth instead and left so go me and after that she purred around me.

I was creeped out by far... then finaly I got the chanse to go home home and I toke yukari and my friends with me . 


End file.
